


Parlez moi d'amour

by Cherubkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, Chips - Freeform, Fluff, Half british akaashi and bokuto, Homeless! Bokuto, M/M, Swearing, food glorious food, lots of chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubkeiji/pseuds/Cherubkeiji
Summary: “Pretty much, I did shit I’m not proud of, and… time flew. I’m… in pretty bad debt. And I’m homeless and have been for years. It’s… mmh, it’s hard.”Keiji sat in shock, then looking down at his lap, before checking his phone. Six fifteen. The bus stop was just across the road, so he didn’t need to leave until the bus came into sight.The chips were more lukewarm now, than the scolding heat they were previously, but even lukewarm felt like a furnace compared to the general outdoor temperature, which seemed to have dropped to below freezing.“Bokuto-san, will you share these with me?”The white haired man froze with wide eyes, reminding the raven of an owl.“I’d love to!” He scooted himself nearer to Akaashi, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt,Keiji had just pulled his scarf down to under his chin, so he would be able to eat, and found himself gently smiling in return to Bokuto’s infectious grin.





	Parlez moi d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes! I randomly came up with the idea for this on the bus home a few months ago, when I looked out the window and saw a dude sat looking pretty lonely with some chips. 
> 
> This was meant to be a one shot, but... I've written a whole lot more that actually happens, so it might turn into something snazzy? 
> 
> Idk, eitherway, this is completely unedited and I've only read through this, like, once? 
> 
> The summery is also shit and I'm awful at naming these things, so, ya know, don't judge me???
> 
> *taps chest twice with fist* Well, peace out my dudes, have a good one

Managing to finally find a bench to perch at, Keiji slumped onto the damp wood, bringing the thin plastic bag to his side on this seat. It had been raining for decent duration of the morning, however the rest of the day had seen the sky heavy with thick, coal coloured clouds. Despite them looking as though they were about to break open at any point with another heavy downpour, Keiji took his chance, and decided to eat the food he had bought before the long journey home, as the chips were sure to be cold by the time he actually would manage to get through the front door. 

It had just gone past five thirty, however the ravens bus did not arrive for another hour. Despite it being early evening, the year had just started coming into the winter months, causing shorter days and, by far, longer nights than he had grown used to in the summer. Keiji had nearly been in the UK for just short of a year, after having decided to come and stay with his mother side of the family after finishing high school. The raven was aware that his family had originally expected Keiji to go straight to a university after ending his high school education, and the boy could have with the grades he had passed all his exams with, however he did not want to jump into such, straight out of high school. 

Running a hand through his black locks, Akaashi released a deep sigh, and began to remove his woollen gloves, before going through his bag and pulling out some hand sanitiser gel. After squirting a blob onto his hands, and rubbing them together, he waved his hands slightly in order to attempt to get them to dry faster. 

It was rather annoying, he supposed. England didn’t seem to have such a grip on the importance of cleanliness. Although, Tokyo did have a higher population density in comparison, so maybe the UK didn’t find it as necessary…? Keiji did indeed miss the free hand wipes given by the majority of stores whenever takeaway food was bought in Tokyo. At least back in Japan he needn’t have to put so much money aside each week to buy his own sanitising gel or wipes. 

Shaking his head slightly, Keiji pulled out the greasy bundle of chips from the plastic bag. Another difference between the two countries, was that unlike in Japan, whenever you bought something, the till assistants did not tape up your bag. He was aware it was for proof of purchase and to aid things in not being stolen back home, however that didn’t mean it was very convenient. Here, he could just open the bag and pull his food out, without having to try and peel off the fiddly sticky tape, shutting the bag together. 

After resting the bundle on his lap, Keiji started to unravel the layers of the thick, silky(although, it may have been the grease making it feel so soft) paper. Using the little colourful fork provided, he stabbed into the first chip, blowing on it gently before biting into it. The outside was crispy, and the inside fluffy and soft, a perfect texture. Closing his eyes on reflex and smiling gently at the taste of the well known British classic, the boy rested his back against the back of the bench, relaxing into it slightly. The weather has suddenly gotten very cold over the past week, and Keiji found the hot chips to be necessary on such an especially cold day. Although the evening had dropped to near freezing temperatures, the bundle of chips burning into his legs made a pleasant contrast. 

Akaashi found himself a quarter of the way through the slightly vinegared chips, before a person appeared infront of him. 

Looking up at the man, he found his face to be slightly obscured by a hood. The man himself was over six foot, and appeared to be heavily layered in clothing, all of which look slightly tatty. He had, what looked to be, military style combat boots, perfect for keeping heat in. 

Said man coughed slightly, forcing Keiji back to reality, and realised he had been staring at the poor man. 

“O-oh! I apologise, uhm, is there anything I can…do for you?” The man took to it to reply instantly.  
“Hey! It’s fine, it’s fine. I was wondering if you’d mind if I…” He said, lifting an arm to gesture vaguely at the free area of the bench Keiji was sat on. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the deep, slightly gravely voice and quickly got to shuffling over to the edge of the bench, making plenty of room for the stranger to sit next to him.  
“Of course, here!” 

The other man pulled his hood down and grinned, heaving a huge hiking backpack off of his back, and sitting down onto the bench. They both sat for a few minuets in what seemed to be a slightly awkward silence, with Keiji slightly stabbing a few of the small, overly crispy chips at the bottom of the bundle, and the stranger shaking his knee up and down. 

The raven jolted slightly when the man next to him suddenly spoke.  
“You seem to have an accent?” 

Akaashi turned his upper body to face the man, to show he had his attention. 

“U-uhm, I don’t mean to offend you or anything! I promise! It’s just, you sound… Are you from Japan?”

Keiji slightly stared at the man, processing the mans vocalised thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t- I don’t want to be that guy who just presumes every asian looking guy actually is asian. But, I mean, hey! I’m half Japanese, so I just thought… I just thought I recognised the accent, that’s all…” The white haired man was obviously panicking slightly, so Keiji decided to speak up, before the man dug a deeper hole for himself. 

“It’s okay. I am Japanese in fact, so it’s not like you’re wrong.” 

The man looked shocked for a moment, before wiping the deep frown off his face and once again giving Keiji a deep smile. 

“Are you here on holiday? How are you enjoying it? What do you think of the weather? I’ve never been to Japan, so I don’t know if it’s any different from there? I thought tourist season was over a few months ago?”

Keiji had to take a few moments to wipe the look of shock off his face and to compose himself, after the sudden onslaught of questions the man had given him. 

Barely giving Kieji a chance to breath, the man suddenly carried on.  
“Oh wait! I haven’t even introduced myself! I’m Koutarou Bokuto! I hope I’m not being too nosey or anything?” 

The raven haired boy processed the name, which was in fact Japanese, before replying with his own. 

“My name is Aka-“ suddenly remembering he was in England “Keiji. Keiji Akaashi, at your service.” 

The man- Bokuto took a moment, before his eyes widened and he let out a laugh. 

“You, Keiji, are a funny guy.” 

Keiji felt the side of his mouth quirk upwards, and let out a dry chuckle. 

“You’re the first who seems to think so.”

Bokuto Koutarou let out another little laugh, before straightening up.

“Oh! Wait, Keiji…is your first name, isn’t it? If it makes you more comfortable, I can call you Akaashi, and you can call me Bokuto?” They locked eyes for a moment, Keiji feeling himself redden slightly at the mans consideration and pull his scarf up higher to cover more of his face. 

“I…I would appreciate it, thank you Bokuto-san” Keiji mumbled slightly into the scarf, missing the look of adoration on the mans face. 

They took another moment to process the conversation so far, however the time the silence was comfortable. 

“When-“  
Bokuto quickly turned his head back to Keiji, completely focussing on what the raven was about to say.  
Keiji coughed, surprised at the sudden abrupt attention from Bokuto.  
“When I finished high school, my father was adamant for me to go straight to university. I lived in Tokyo, and with the grades from my final exams, I could have easily gotten into a university there, but…” Keiji took a moment, to ground himself, before carrying on. 

“But, I just, I didn’t want to throw myself into it so quickly. I mean, it would indeed be useful to have a degree, and to go to university, but I… I just want some time, you know?” Bokuto let out a quiet hum, to show he did understand.  
“My father is a strict man, I’ve always done exactly as he’s said. I am aware that he want’s what is best for me, however…” 

“-however sometimes what they think is for the best for us, isn’t always actually for the best. It isn’t what you truly need?” Bokuto said quietly, finishing Keiji’s sentence. 

The raven nodded, confirming the other mans sentence. He left out the fact that England was known for it’s support of the LGBT community, and that maybe he’d actually manage to find his first boyfriend here. 

Not that Keiji was desperate or anything, it was just… growing up in such a strict household, with only his father (who was an extremely busy lawyer), Akaashi always had his mind to set to focus on his studies. Due to this, his social life suffered greatly. Moreover, it was not that his father didm not love him, however he was not the type to go spurting his affections for the boy. 

Keiji just wished he could have a person, of which he could love, and be loved in return. Even just a friendship… 

He felt starved of love. 

Bokuto made a sound, and Keiji once again realised he was slightly ‘out of it’. 

“Oh, so yes. Anyway, I moved here, for freedom. Also, to visit my mothers side of the family. She was British, and had moved to Japan after she had met my father.” Subconsciously fiddling with his fingers, Keiji carried on. “She’s not around anymore. I visited my uncle for a while, and decided to stay in the country, so I managed to find a flat here. I also managed to get a job in a little convenience store, pretty much just stacking shelves, but… It’s better than nothing, yes?”

“I see. I’m sorry your mother isn’t around any more and that you don’ seem to be… great with your dad, but hey, I’m glad you got your freedom, right?” Bokuto replied, smiling to the floor. 

“I suppose. So, what…what’s your dramatic life story, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto smiled gently, before sighing and looking up at the looming, heavy clouds.  
“My mum was Japanese apparently, but I was born and raised here. Had a good childhood, did…alright at school, I was the captain of our schools volleyball team.” Bokuto let out a laugh through his nose. “ Secondary school was, ya know, school. Not good, not bad. College was kind of gross, but what else can you expect? The jump from secondary level education to a-levels is fucking ridiculous.” 

The man rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, before continuing. 

“Pretty much, I did shit I’m not proud of, and… time flew. I’m… in pretty bad debt. And I’m homeless and have been for years. It’s… mmh, it’s hard.” 

Keiji sat in shock, then looking down at his lap, before checking his phone. Six fifteen. The bus stop was just across the road, so he didn’t need to leave until the bus came into sight. 

The chips were more lukewarm now, than the scolding heat they were previously, but even lukewarm felt like a furnace compared to the general outdoor temperature, which seemed to have dropped to below freezing. 

“Bokuto-san, will you share these with me?” 

The white haired man froze, with his eyes wide, just like an owl. 

“I’d love to!” He scooted himself nearer to Akaashi, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, 

Keiji had just pulled his scarf down to under his chin, so he would be able to eat, and found himself smiling in return to Bokuto’s infectious grin. 

—————————————-

 

After the two of them ate their fill, Keiji suddenly stood up. Bokuto looked over to him in surprise at the sudden movement, however relaxed as he noticed the raven haired boy was only nipping over to the bin next to them, in order to throw away their rubbish. 

Koutarou looked over at Akaashi with interest, as the boy went through his bag and pulled out some hand sanitiser. After using some on himself, he offered the bottle to Koutarou, who gladly accepted it and put a blob in his hands before passing the bottle back to the raven. 

Akaashi looked over across the road, and Koutarou watched in concern as a flash of panic crossed Akaashi’s face as a bus slowed to the bus stop.

“I-uh, I understand if this is sudden, however I… Would-Would you like a place to stay for a few days, Bokuto-san?”


End file.
